Teacup Land
King Trebort, along with The Holy Teacup have set up Teacup Land on a large continent of an uncharted moon somewhere inside the Beta Quadrant. Teacup Land is very large, and is growing, more people arrive on the moon with each passing day, drawn by the promise of a fair and just ruler, and a Holy Teacup to worship who will provide for them in times of need. Castle Teacup is the centre of Government in Teacup Land. It is located on a large main island called Teacup Island. King Trebort resides here, along with the Teacup, HRH Prince Bogglesworth and loyal members of the court and order also have residencies and offices here. It holds the Royal Archives, Crown Jewels and Tea Vault. The Castle is heavily guarded and protected by many security systems. Teacup Land is made up of many provinces. Each province answers to King Trebort, but he has been known to appoint loyal members of The Order of the Teacup as overseers in these areas of Teacup Land. Provinces and Cities Ardant - 'a very rich and beautiful province located in the north-eastern part of Teacup Island, it is home to many artists, and it is also the location of the summer home of King Trebort and Prince Bogglesworth : ''Cities: Xen City, capital of Ardant, home of the biggest theater in Teacup Land 'Danger Helm - '''a province located on Teacup Island on the coast of the Violent Sea : ''Cities: Sea View, a city on the hillside, the capital of Danger Helm, best view of Violent Sea, from here one can see all the way to Noveroma 'Darjeeling - '''a distant province of Teacup Land, not much is known about it '''Gale Gate - '''the southernmost province of Teacup Land : ''Cities: South Point, the southernmost poin of Teacup Island, it exports Teaspoons and is the capital of Gale Gate 'Grey Hotlands - '''a province of Teacup Land, not much is know about it '''Herbal Tea Swamps - '''a swampland located west of Teacup City : ''Cities: Mighty Rock, a town known for producing great warriors, capital of the Herbal Tea Swamps 'Freedom Island - '''a small island, birthplace of King Trebort, and off-limits to all but him and Prince Bogglesworth : ''Locations: The King's Retreat, this is the summer vacation home of King Trebort and Prince Bogglesworth 'Limpopo - '''a marshy province of Teacup Island, next to Untabunda : ''Cities: Leafy Village, a small settlement and the capital of Limpopo, it exports tea to Castle Teacup 'Mount Tealeaf - '''a collection of villages in northern Teacup Land, they export exotic teas, it is the second largest mountain in Teacup Land, and is home of the yearly Tea Festival '''Noveroma - '''a large island in Teacup Land : ''Cities: Nipea, famous for it's authors; Nova, the capital of Noveroma, it's large glass skyscrapers can be seen for miles around; and Qwenn, a small townin the middle of Noveroma; and Insight, a city noted for it's Tea Scientists, located in southern Noveroma 'Ruby Bay - '''a tropical cove containing a few small islands, it guards the entrance to Ruby Island '''Ruby Island - '''a large tropical paradise island in southern Teacup Land : ''Cities: Ruby Dock, a very busy trade port, it exports rum and other exotic drinks to Teacup Land; Ruby Spire, the capital of Ruby Island, it is constructed entirely of rubies and is the home of Princess Teska when she is not at Castle Teacup; and Spa Tropic, the most famous tourist destination of Teacup Land 'Safaria - '''a province of Teacup Land famed for their strange and exotic creatures : ''Cities: Kopora, known for it's natural rocky defenses; and Sardare City, a huge walled city and the capital of Safaria 'Teacake Islands - '''a group of islands in southern Teacup Land : ''Cities: Outlook, the capital and largest city of the Teacake Islands; Fearsome Cliff, an island village which is home to many pirates, very dangerous; and Volcano Rim, a village built around the rim of an inactive volcano 'Teacup City - '''the capital of Teacup Land, located near the Saucer Mountains and Teacup Lake, it is the Province ruled directly by King Trebort : ''Locations: the Royal Teacup University; and Castle Teacup, which is built into Mount Teabag 'Untabunda - '''a marshy province located on Teacup Island : ''Cities: Marsh Town, capital of Untabunda 'Zekunda - '''a large prosperous province of Teacup Land : ''Cities: Zekunda City, capital of Zekunda and noted for it's tall palm trees; Passwell Ridge; and Sandy Beach, a popular tourist area Geographical Features 'Saucer Mountains - '''a large mountain range near Teacup City : ''Home of Mount Teabag, the tallest mountain in Teacup Land. The Tea Vault of Castle Teacup is built into it. 'Shallow Sea - '''contains Tea Horses, located by Freedom Island '''Teacup Lake - '''the largest lake in Teacup Land, it is located near Teacup City and is fed by the Tea River '''Tea River - '''a famous river, part of it forms a moat which surrounds Castle Teacup, it originates in the Saucer Mountains and empties into Teacup Lake '''Violent Sea - '''a large sea between Teacup Island and Noveroma The Lands Surrounding Teacup Land '''Coffee Bean Land -' ruled by King Mocha, the people of Coffee Bean Land worship the evil Coffee Mug : Locations: Latte Swamps, and Antagonist's Giant Barrel Fortress : Other Notes: contains Starbucks Expresso Monsters and Coffee Bean Monsters '''Domain of Developement - '''home of the Devs and the nomadic Community Reps '''Land of Incredibly Boring Picnics - '''not much is known about this place, however Princess Teska was once kidnapped and taken there. The land is engaged in an eternal picnic, from which they may never rest '''The Kingdom of Poppolopo - the Kingdom of Poppolopo, once known for its proud dragon riders and stoic villaiges, has become a struggling nation due to a brief war with Teacup Land and the disasterous (If short lived) dual rule of The Antagonist and Akset. Its current leader, Prince Bill (Formerly a hobo) has been attempting to restore the nation to its former glory, by creating higher quality soup kitchens for all. 'The Tenth Dimension '- While not technically near Teacup Land, the Tenth Dimension is an evil, chaotic dimensional plane, filled with madness, instability, and pure insanity. Few details are known about this world, but most scholars agree that it represents a twisted, warped reflection of all things good and dear. Incidently, the Tenth Dimension is also the Antagonist's homeland. * There is also a friendly land nearby, whose main organization is the Legion of the White Rose; they are ruled by Empress Donatra, however the exact name of their country is unknown. Other Places '''Cave of the Royal Jeweled Teaspoon - '''a very distant cave in a very dangerous region of Teacup Land, the Royal Jeweled Teaspoon was discovered here '''Royal Distribution Center - '''ships out teabags and other needs to the rest of Teacup Land, it is located on the outskirts of Teacup City '''Teacup Chip Repair Center - '''the place where all broken and chipped teacups are sent to be repaired, it is located on Ruby Island Category:Locations